


Needles

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Needles, Other, flu season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: It's flu season, the worst time of the year.





	Needles

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little thing I wanted to write. Hope you enjoy.

“Oh no” you whispered in horror as you looked at your calendar.

It was that time of year again. It was flu season. That one time of year you absolutely dreaded. This time of year meant that you would have to get your flu shots, and that, unfortunately for you, involved getting a needle jabbed into your arm. Now it wasn’t all that bad…except you had a fear of needles.

Here you were, a grown woman sailing the Grand Line with the Heart Pirates and you were terrified of a simple needle. You were trying to get over your fear. The key word was trying because every time you saw one you would still feel light headed. It didn’t help how your ship’s captain was a doctor and he considered everyone’s health a priority. You couldn’t simply say no to him. He would not accept that. The only other option you had was to avoid him all day and pray he didn’t find you.

It was a great plan and it would have worked…but Penguin and Shachi decided to rat you out and tell the captain of your whereabouts. It was probably pay back from all those times you played pranks on them. Last time you threw their white uniforms in with a red shirt and they had come out pink by the time the washing was done. They weren’t impressed, and neither was Law, but at least you had a good laugh.

Anyways, back to your problem at hand, you were currently trapped in the medical wing by your menacing captain. He had whisked you away with his stupid ‘room’ technique the moment he saw you and now you had nowhere to run. If you survived this, you were going to punch those two idiots in the face so hard.

“Y/N-ya, why have you been running?” Law inquired.

Your back hit a wall as you let out a shaky laugh. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Captain.”

Law quirked a brow. “You’ve been avoiding me all day.”

You shook your head. “No I haven’t. I’ve just been…busy.”

Law took a step forward. He obviously wasn’t convinced with your petty excuse.

“You know you need to take the shot” Law stated matter-of-factly, the needle in his hand glinting under the light.

The sight of the needle drained all colour from your face. Your palms felt sweaty and your head felt like it was spinning. You shook your head, trying to think up of something, anything to get out of this. You did not want that needle anywhere near you and you were running out of options. You couldn’t run, so the best thing you could do was talk your way of it.

“No I don’t” you blurted. “I’m young and healthy. I’ve never gotten the flu before, I’ll be alright.”

You couldn’t tell if Law was amused or pissed off about this entire situation but you knew he liked to watch you suffer. He kept coming closer and you pressed yourself more into the wall, hoping that by some miracle that you just disappear. It wasn’t long before you were practically pinned against the wall and Law’s body. You felt your face heat up in embarrassment as Law smirked down at you.

“There’s no need to be afraid” Law said in a deep tone.

Damn him for being so sexy. Why was he this close? You couldn’t think straight with him so close to you. The smell of his cologne tickled your nose and the way his body heat started to mingle with your own made your head start to spin out of control. He gently grabbed your chin with his hand, tilting your head so you could stare into his cool silver eyes.

“Y/N-ya, would you take the needle if I were to kiss you?”

You felt your heart skip a beat as butterflies erupted in your stomach. Was he being serious? It was a very tempting offer that you did not want to pass up on. The gears in your brain were working overtime as you weighed your options. Although, you think you might have blown a fuse considering how close Law’s lips were to your own.

“Uhhhhh” was all you could manage.

Law gave you a devilish smirk before you felt a sharp stinging in your arm. You hissed in pain as Law jabbed the needle into your skin, using his body weight against your own to stop you from squirming out of his grasp. Once you were injected with the vaccine he let go and stepped away, disposing of the needle in the trash.

You were breathing heavily, face still red and mind still frazzled. That sly bastard. He tricked you! He used his sexiness to his advantage and waited until you let your guard down! You didn’t know what hurt more. The sting from the needle or the disappointment from not getting a kiss from your captain.

Law saw the conflicted emotions painted on your face and couldn’t help but chuckle. He placed a hand on top of your head and rustled your hair.

“That’s a good girl” he murmured.

You frowned, a small pout on your face. “Where’s my kiss?”

To your complete surprise Law leaned down and placed a small kiss on your lips. You didn’t have time to savour his small token of affection as he pulled away. He straightened himself so he was looking down at you, reminding you that he was a lot taller than you were.

“I expect you to co-operate a lot more in the near future.”

You grinned. “As long as I keep getting kisses I’ll be more than happy to oblige, my captain~”

Maybe you could get over your fear of needles after all.


End file.
